Chronos
by Ukyou
Summary: When Li Syaoran confronts the Chronos card, he soon is led into a journey in time...a time in which Sakura disappears, and he is the only one that can save her within the bellows of time...
1. The Path

**Chronos—The Path**

By Ukyou

---

I ran with the lazenboard in my hand. It lead into a small patch in the forest. I readied my sword, knowing that something could pop out of the bushes at any moment.

I looked around the small patch, and then saw that the lazenboard was pointing right in front of me. I slashes at the air in front of myself, as I noticed that the Clow Card had clearly teleported behind me. It kicked me in the back, I could feel the pain rush up my spine.

Once again, I slashed air, and was kicked again in the back. I was on the ground at the card's mercy. It opened the small bag it was holding, and blew some powder into my face. I slowly became drowsy as a blue-light surrounded me…

---

I found myself in the middle of a small field. I remembered about the card, and wondered where I was. I saw a small tombstone near me, as I said the following:

# Syaoran, Li

** **

****I overlooked it, as I read it again. Li Syaoran. It had my name on it. But why would it…

Then, the tombstone started to melt, as an arrow barely grazed my ear.

I picked up my sword and ran, arrows shooting all around me. Quickly, I turned around and unleased the shield card. I was instantly surrounded by a light blue shield, as the arrows bounced off it. 

One of the archers was on horseback, and shot another arrow at me. It bounced straight off, but nearly hit my head. I quickly picked out an element card, and yelled out "Lightning".

A swift bolt hit the archer, as he fell off the horse, unconscience. I remember seeing several more archers, so I ranb into the nearby forest.

---

I lay down near a lake, and I washed off my robes. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I would be here for a while. So, I dressed again, and alked off, following the river. I finally arrived at a town, which in old-kanji read "Edo". Somehow, that word seemed familiar.

I saw several people running with carts, and baskets, the entire village bustling with activity. I stopped a man to ask him a question, but he pushed me away and scolded me. So, I merely put away my sword, and walkedinto the nearest place to sleep.

I remember stopping by a small hamlet, near the edge of town. Smoke slowly rose out of the top, as the ripped paper doors opened. A small girl, about my age, 15 or 16 walked out. She carried a pot, and nearly fell holding it. I ran over to help her, and she thanked me. When she smiled at me, I noticed a familiar glare in her eyes.

She invited me inside. It seemed that she was part of a peasant family, and obviously they were very poor. They had very few rice, and they were forced to live in this small hamlet.

I looked at the girl once again, from the corner of my eye, and admired her long black hair. Yet, her face looked familiar. Yet, I had never been here before. I didn't even know where I was.

Her father explained to me that two warrior clans, the Minomoto and T… oh I didn't remember, were fighting in the fields outside of the town. Then, I told him about the archer on horseback. He laughed, and told me that Imust have been powerful to have survived an attack. Everyone was going for the shogonate these days.

Then, I thought quickly.

Shogunate???

Was I in the past???

Then, I remembered the Chronos card. It hit me with its Chronois dust.

I made a fist, and quickly said "Damn." As the small girl looked at me, chopsticks in her mouth. 

Then, the father asked me what was wrong as I said "Oh, nothing."

---

As it became dark, I sat near the lake in front of the family's house. It seemed that this lake was familiar too. I knew what lake it was. It was in the middle of where the zoo was, near the penguin slide. I looked at where the penguin slide was, and saw a big, big tree. Shame that they had to chop down that tree. It is a beautiful tree.

I asked the father if I could sleep at their hamlet that night. He accepted, but told me that I had to get my own food, for food was scarce. So, I went to the lake to catch some fish.

I sat on the side, near a large stone. I knew about that stone. Sakura and I etched our names into that stone so long ago. Then, Sakura and I kissed for the first time. She giggled, and I just sat there, feeling the magic of it all.Now, it was just blank, and no etching. It kinda made me feel depressed in a way, but I knew it would happen soon. Very soon.

The girl from the hamlet walked out and said hello to me. She thanked me again for helping her, and sat down. She told me her name was "Kumiko". I told her that my name was "Li", and she remarked that it sounded Chinese. I told her that it was only a name, and she took it for granted. 

Then, she jumped off to sit on the rock with me. Right next to me too. She kinda scared me half-over with her smile, and she just stared into my eyes, as if they were sparkling diamonds that she wished she could own.

She nudged closer to me, and whispered in my ear that I was "kawaii". I shrieked, and fell off the rock and into the water. She looked at me and smiled. She giggled the same way as Sakura.

I looked into her eyes again. Her eyes looked identical to Sakura's. Also her entire face, it all reminded me of Sakura, of whom I left at home. She reminded me of Sakura so much, that I just had to kiss her…


	2. The Journey

**Chronos pt 2 – The Journey**

****By Ukyou

---  
  


I spent some time with Yumiko. She told me that the fields on the outskirts were dangerous, especially during the shogunate feud. 

Usually, she would just stare at me, while I walk around the town. Whenever I looked back, she would hide, and I would hear some giggling. I don't happen to feel comfortable when someone stares at me like that. 

I went fishing again, and was ready to sleep at their house. I saw Yumiko hiding in the bushes nearby, and I merely looked away. I knew that soon I would have to leave this girl , to return to my time. Yet, how could I possibly go back to my exact date…?

That I did not know, until I saw a blue field appear nearby. It just flashed, as I could see someone coming through. I saw Sakura fall out, unconscience. Kero was nearby, but was unconscience too. I could see that both were taken back in time by the Chronos card also.

---

Yumiko helped me bring Sakura and Kero back to her hamlet. After an hour, Kero woke up, and stared at me in the face. Then, he jumped up and shook his head. He asked me where he was exactly. I turned my head, and showed him the small village on top of the hill. Kero realized suddenly that the Chronos card had sent the three of us to the fuedal age. I nodded, for I knew that as well. (Obviously)

Then, Yumiko looked straight at Sakura's face. She looked into a mirror and told us in old kanji that they looked strangely alike. We all laughed, as Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

I cooked up some fish by a fire, as I explained to Sakura exactly what happened. She took this quite seriously, and she started to long for home. I conforted her, and told her we were home. Just a bit too early…

Soon after, Sakura and I had to sleep in the same bed, but as the night went on, I thought of how I betrayed her. I knew I kissed Yumiko that night, and I just don't know why. I know that I had a feeling that I would never see Sakura again. Still, I was glad that Sakura was next to me, and even as I stared at Yumiko, I put my arms around Sakura. I would never betray her again.

---

Soon after, it was morning again. I woke up earlier than the others to catch some more fish. I saw Sakura and Yumiko taking to eachother on that rock. It seemed that that rock had significant importance to Yumiko also…

I cooked the fish again, as we saw several townspeople run from their homes quickly. I could hear some of them yell out, as I made out a few:

_The Minamoto are attacking!_

_ _

__I heard that correctly. Sakura and I looked at ourselves with puzzled expressions, we never knew that Edo was attacked my the Minamoto yet…

Then, an arrow shot into the flames caught our attention. I quickly grabbed my Sword, and Yumiko's family started toi run as well. As all of us ran, the arrows set the houses on fire. Also, their guns went off, destroying Yumiko's hamlet and the rock.

Suddenly, I lost feelings about the rock. I knew it existed, but something told me that I forgot something. I looked at Sakura, as she looked back at me.I felt as if that rock had significant importance to me, and it reminded me of the day that Sakura and I had our first kiss. We tried to inscribe our names on a tree, and it slowly rotted away. If only we could have found a rock large enough…

Then, the arrows shot closer and closer, as we ran up a hill. The arrows struck the hill like statues being hammered into the ground. You could hear them streaming in the air. I held Sakura's hand tightly, never to let go.

Then, one arrow shot straight towards one of us. It hit Yumiko in the back, as blood stained the back of her kimono. I ran over to her, as I noticed that my hand was free. I felt as if I was holding someone's hand before, but they just vanished. I didn't remember just who, but I didn't know that person at all. I ran over to Yumiko, and she was bleeding to death. I picked her up, as she muttered a few words:

_Don't forget me…_

_ _

__…and Yumiko let go. She was dead. I vowed down in misery, swearing that I wouldn't forget her. I had to leave her there, for my own sake. 

---

So I ran, thinking of Yumiko, of how she smiled. I remembered when Yumiko and I kissed on that night. I seemed to remember someone that was back home, but the name fazed in and out of my head. I couldn't remember her name at all, but I remember that she had brown-hair…

---

I saw the arrows pass me by, as I saw people to my left and right get struck down with arrows. Several people werehit with the arrows, as I remembered. I was a Cardcaptor. So, I quickly turned around…

I was pissed…

---

I quickly called the shield card, as the blue protection appeared around me. I looked at them, the warriors , swarming like locusts. I got the shot card ready, as I quickly released it.

I pointed my sword firmly at the incomming army, as I yelled out:

_Shot Card!_

_ _

__Then, a large blast came out from the tip of my sword, as several soldiers were knocked off their horses. I continued to fire at them, as craters fell where the soldiers once stood.

So, I took out the lightening card:

_Shot card, Lightening Card! Work as ONE!_

_ _

__I hastily lifted my sword, as a bolt of lightening shot into the air from my sword. Then, after seconds, millions of small charges bullets shot from the air. Many, many more horses fell, as they tried in pity to shoot me down. 

So, I called out the firey. Quickly enough, my sword began blazing with an intense inferno. I ran towards the army, as their arrows bounced off my skin.

I quickly struck two down, as the others dismounted and ran after me. I lifted my arm, as a ball of fire shot at them. They were flung back a couple of yards, as the ball exploded. Then, I culd see him. The Daimyo. The man responsible for all of this.

He stared straight into my eyes, as he could see that I was no ordinary teenager. I lifted my arms, as bolts of lightening, fire, wind, and water gathered into my hands. Before he could react, I shot it all at him, making him fly across the field. Several more samurai tried to attack, but all in vain. I walked slowly towrds the daimyo, as he slowly stood up. I picked upmy sword, and stabbed him in the stomach. He was dead. 

---

I ran quickly into the forest, for the shield card was getting tired. I rested near a river, as suddenly, I saw that I was surrounded in a blue light…

To Be Continued.


	3. Among the Lost

Chronos – Remembrance

**Chronos – Remembrance**

****By Ukyou

---

Li stood, as the world seemed to change all around him. He looked to the right as trees slowly became cities, and lakes became oceans. 

It seemed that the world was very different now. He stood in the square of a highly civilized futuristic city. Li checked himself, as he noticed that his sword was missing. He had left it in the fuedal time! Still, now he could not cast Clow magic. Great, just great.

He walked down the street, as he noticed that the signs were in a form of English, rather than Japanese. Still, Li continued to walk down the street, as he entered a small shop. 

As he walked in front of the door, it immediately vanished until he passed through, materializing as he entered the shop. Li looked back, and saw that this place had very high technology. He looked around, as he noticed a small earpiece hanging from a shelf. Near it, in Japanese and English it said "Translator". Li picked it up, and had to trade in his bracelet for it. After Li walked outside, he inserted the earpiece and suddenly, he could read and understand English. 

As Li continued walking, he was stared at by many people. Some peple critisized his clothing, and other critizized his Chinese face. Still, Li ignored them. He kept walking until he came to a museum. Seeing the words "History and Timeline", he walked in eagerly. 

Li had to put the earpiece on, because he did not understand what the desk lady was saying. She only spoke English, and she clearly told him that he had to take his translator off. 

So, Li did as he was told, as he walked inside. As he did, he saw that many of the "Americans" were pointing and saying things to him in English. Unfortunatly, he wasn't able to understand them, because he didn't have his translator on. The other Japanese and Chinese weren't allowed to have translators on either. Li wondered why he wasn't allowed to have them on, as he quickly put his on. From them, he could tell that the Americans were strictly racist. Obviously, in this town, class was determined by skin. Li didn't like this one bit.

As Li walked inside, he stepped into the "Edo" room, and saw many things of which he immediately recognized. In one glass case, there was a small comb. Li recognized it to be Yumiko's. He remembered how Yumiko swept her hair with the comb, as he would sometimes watch. Still, Li saw so many other things. He eventually came to an item of much interest. His own sword! Li looked at it curiously, wondering how it got here. He read the footnote underneath the glass case:

_Artifact 13-5 Edo: This amazing artifact seems to be of Chinese origin. It seems to once summoned old "Clow cards", but for the kids, this was before "Clow Tech". Obviously shown to be held once by a powerful swordsman and magician, it was found near a well-preserved skeleton of a young girl (see the "Mummies" exhibit). _

_ _

_If possible, see the skeleton of the young girl, who is surprisingly well preserved. You may wonder how this young girl seems to have just died. This is what happens when you die near someone using the "Shield" Clow Tech! This is how we derived the fact that the bearer of this sword was an ancient Clow magician._

_ _

__Li walked down the hallway, after reading the footnote, to the mummies section. Inside, he could see many mummies inside, but near a corner, an erie blue-glow eminated. Li ran over there, as he could see a large crowd gathered around it. Obviously, this was a very popular exhibit. Li pushed his way through, as he could hear some more "Americans" poking fun at him.

Inside this glass case, he could see Yumiko inside. She looked the same as she did before she died, but God knows how long ago that was. He tapped the glass, expecting her to wake up, but her eyes were firmly shut. Then, Li could see the blood stains on the back of her kimono. Li took some time to read this footnote as well:.

_Artifact 14-5 Mummies : As you can see here, this extremly well-preserved 1,200 year old girl was found on her back near a hill on the ancient site of Edo. She is so well preserved, due to her body being protected by a fading "shield"power. Unfortunatly, this power is gradually depleting, and she will soon show all the days of her life. Thankfully, daily transfusions of the "shield" Clow Tech may help slow down the process, even if the Clow Tech is artificial. Obviously, we know that the "Shield" Clow Tech was origionally cast on a person who was near her when she died. Sadly, she doesn't live to tell us who. _

_ _

__Li pressed his hand on the glass, as he wished to hear her voice and laugh again. Unfortunaly, she was gone. Gone Forever. She's been gone for 1,200 years. 

Something in Li's mind flashed at that moment. Yumiko…she wasn't supposed to die. If fate had decided to kill her then…then…why…why was this brown-haired girl in my mind. 

'Where could I be?' he thought to himself, as he pressed his hand against the glass. 'Why…do I feel so lost…so….incomplete…?'

Somehow, this all felt as if it weren't supposed to happen, as if he were in an alternate, altered timeline. Damn that Chronos card.

Now Li knew. Edo wasn't supposed to have burned down. 

Also, who was this brown-haired girl who has recently been haunting his dreams? Somehow, this girl seemed so familiar in my memories, but seemed to have been erased. To futhurmore top it all, she looked exactly like Yumiko...just with shorter har… Maybe this girl is the one who can bring him back to his "real" home….

--- 

…I need to find her. I need to find the brown-haired girl….she can probably tell her what I can do…she can help me…

Li pressed his hand on the glass, looking at Yumiko as wrinkles formed then faded away almost as fast. 

_I will find her…_

_ _

__To Be Continued

****


End file.
